The Challange
by Glitterrock
Summary: Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru have been kidnapped and are forced to make COOKIES!


AN: What happens when you drink coffee sweetener (not the milky stuff the black syrupy stuff) but not the coffee? This happens . Everyone was hurt in the process of writing this story.

**The Challenge **

Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji all woke up tied to chairs in a KITCHEN! This all seemed quite strange to them (as it would anyone) but they slowly stopped caring because the kitchen had just been painted and the fumes were messing with there heads.

"Welcome, I'm Krit and I will be your slave driver for this evening," she said smiling.

"Wait what?" yelled Naruto.

"You guys are my prisoners and you will have to be nice and work together to complete my task or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Gaara.

"Or else I loose 20 bucks to Gwen cause she says I don't have the brain power to do the task and I will PROOVE HER WRONG!"

"What is it?" asked Gaara.

"IT IS THE MOST CHALLEGNING THING THAT ANY OF YOU HAVE EVER FACE YOU MUST HELP ME. . . Bake some cookies -."

"What."

"Yes Peanut butter cookies to be exact if you can do that then I will let you all go free."  
"You drugged us, kidnapped us, tied us up and threatened us only to say you need us to make cookies?" complained Shikamaru, "Then why am I here you don't need me I am of no use to you now let me go."

"We NEED you here thought!"  
"Why?"  
"I need someone that could figure out this damn recipe on the peanut butter jar."

"Couldn't you have Neji do that?"

"Nope, dose he look like he is in any condition to do ANYTHING!" This brought everyone's attention to Neji who had a IV sticking out of his arm and it was putting a black stick liquid in him. His head was back and he was drooling a little, then he started twitching a little at first but then it became a little more violent.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" yelled Naruto.

"That is pure Irish cream coffee sweetener with it is way more powerful than the coffee that is why they barely put any in, it but if you drink a whole bottle of the stuff. Well lets just say we will have new found energy and to him "powers". I had to put a electro shot therapy drug in his system to keep him from moving or talking but that was a while ago and it is already wearing off," with that Krit pulled out the IV.

"Why would you do that!" screamed Naruto.

"To make the day more interesting," was Krit's simple reply as she untied Neji who just slid to the ground, and tried to walk but just ended up pushing himself around on the floor.

"I have never been so disturbed in all my life," said Gaara, " and that is saying something."

"Ok lets get started," said Krit enthusiastically as she ran over to the cupboard and started to randomly pull things out and throw them at the counter.

"I don't think we need all this stuff especially not. . . Heart of Chiwawa. . . WTF!" Shikamaru said as he looked at a random jar on the counter. Krit then handed him a jar of peanut butter and pointed to a recipe on the side.

"You job is easy just read what is on this and the amount needed and it will be good just stay out of the way."

"How is kitchen is like for two people max."  
"Sit on top of the fridge duh." said Krit as if that was the obvious thing to do. Shikamaru didn't want to argue so he hoped up on to of the fridge ware it was "safe".

"Ok Gaara after Shikamaru says a ingredient you find it and hand it to Naruto and Naruto you measure it and hand it to me."

"Ok," _ I should have learned how to read._

"I get it," _ I never even learned how to add and subtracted. _

"Wooooh lets go," _ Were going to fuck everything up._

Meanwhile up on the fridge, _and I thought I was going to be bored._ "Ok direction things preheat the oven to 375 degrees F or190 degrees C." Gaara walked over to the oven not really knowing what he was doing just twisted the dial thing and hoped it was right. "Next get a medium sized bowl." Krit couldn't find a medium, one so instead she pulled out the biggest one she could find. _That soup pot so big that if it were full you could feed 20 people (or Chouji) how much of this stuff are we making? _thought Shikamaru.

"Ingredient #1 1/2 cup shortening."

Gaara: _what the fuck is shortening_. Not really sure of what he was doing Gaara grabbed a jar of some rally greasy looking stuff and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto: _This stuff smells bad and how much is ½ a cup ummmm I'll just put all of it in the cup thing_.

_When did I put axle grease in the kitchen? _ thought Krit as she poured the contents of the cup into the giant pan.

"Get dowz with jo bas selfz yo," yelled Neji from the floor wiggling a little as he talked.

"Looks like his mouth is working a little," observed Gaara.

"My toes are on FIRA!"

"Yah it's working alright," said Shikamaru.

"Get off my lawn you stupid chinchilla mutants!"  
"Hey Gaara hand me one of the dish rags," Krit said pointing to a rag on the counter. Gaara tossed it to Krit.

"Neji look at this look at it can you get it come on," Krit said while dangling the rag over Neji. Which he started biting at it.

"BLECK! Your marinated crackers taste like soot and poo," Neji spat as he then started to "dance" to his own little song.

"Just ignore him so we can get done" complain Naruto.

"Fine," they continued adding ingredients to the pot much of them like the first ingredient.

_I think the only ingredient that actually goes in there that thy got right was the sugar and the peanut butter, _thought Shikamaru.

"Hey isn't this stuff supposed to look like batter or something?" asked Naruto.

"Yah so," said Krit

"It looks more like Jell-O that isn't all the way jelotized. You know like when there is still water but you can see blobs of gelatin floating in it," said Gaara

"Gurgle" said the Peanut Butter/Jell-O.

All of a sudden Neji rose of the ground like a zombie, "I LIVE!". He then walked over to the pot and pulled out a glob of stuff. "May your death be a slow one," he then stuck the blob in Naruto's mouth. Being so sticky it instantly stuck to the roof of his mouth but it was so sticky his tough got stuck to.

"Omf mf mumkng guob!" Krit, Gaara, and Shikamaru all jumped to the table and tuned it up to form a shield barley missing the shower of goo being launched at them by Neji.

"YOU MUST PAY FOR YOUR CRIMS AGAINST THE PICKLED FROG PEOPLE!" With that Neji grabbed a blob of the goop and threw it on the ceiling followed by throwing Naruto up there as well. He stuck to the ceiling and couldn't get loose.

"He has become to powerful we have to stop him," said Krit peeping over the table and barley missed being hit with a flying goo ball.

"I'll do it I'm the only one that has a chance against him," Gaara said trying to be dramatic.

"No you'll never make it," Krit also trying to be a sappy dramatic.

"No I must go."

"Fine go get your ass kicked."

"What."

"Like your going to win."

"I bet he makes it 2 steps," put in Shikamaru.

"You guys are ass holes," said Gaara as he went out from behind the table. Krit and Shikamaru watched from behind the table as Gaara went after Neji. Neji threw the goop at Gaara and He tried to block it with sand but it melted the sand turning it into little razor sharp beads. That pelted him and the two behind the table. Seeing the opening Neji covered Gaara in goo and had him throw against the wall ware he stuck fast.

"Wow he made it 3 steps," said Shikamaru trying to wipe all the blood off his face. Just then they noticed that the goo was starting to have a life of it's own. Grabbing Krit by the ankle it stuck her to the ceiling by her foot, while also going after Shikamaru. It grabbed him and turned the table back up and stuck him to the top of the table.

"Is the sacrifice ready?" said Neji as he pulled out a satanic scarifies knife.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD HELP ME HES GOING T CUT ME OPEN AND USE MY GUTS IN SOME WEIRD RITUAL!" screamed Shikamaru trying to get free.

"There is no escape little pop tart you will become on of my minions of the damned, and you yawn will yawn will ZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZ"  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" said Gaara still glued to the wall.

"Nice thing about a sugar rush once there gone there gone," said Krit cheerfully still dangling from the ceiling by her foot.

"Now what do we do" asked Shikamaru.

"we wait till someone comes home and gets us down."

**3 hours later**

"Hey Krit I'm back did you . . ."

"Hey Gwen do you think you can get us down were all kind of stuck." said Krit. Gwen looked around the room Krit was hanging from the ceiling Gaara was stuck to a wall, Naruto was also stuck to the ceiling only he had goo in his mouth so for once was silent. Shikamaru was plastered onto the table looking very traumatized, and Neji was asleep on the ground holding a sacrificial knife. Then in the corner was a mound of something that appeared to have formed itself something of a mouth which it gurgled out of.

"Krit."

"Yah Gwen?"

"You are never to using the kitchen again, and you own me 20 bucks."

"Damn it!"


End file.
